Moonlight and Walking
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: Shy Bella and shy Edward. Duh? AH/AU.


Shy Bella & Shy Edward.. duh!!

And I am my own worst critic... so y'all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Again, just too many books, and too many dreams starring Edward. Sigh..**

* * *

_Way out of my league here._

She was muttering to herself. She watched him as he walked towards her, yet she couldn't meet his gaze.

_Quit acting like a schoolgirl and have some semblance of common sense, _she cajoled herself.

"Hi." He smiled, his green eyes twinkling. He touched her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"Hi yourself." She smiled back. Her shoulder tingled where he'd touched her. She nodded to his sneakers.

"Ready to school some players?" she grinned.

He gave her one of those crooked smiles and nodded. "You?" he asked.

"Taking a break. Give some other bloke a chance to embarrass himself." She winked slyly.

Someone was calling him. He looked over shoulder at his friends and got up. "Excuse me for a minute, will you?"

She nodded and watched as he made his way across to Jasper & Emmett.

"What are you thinking?" Alice touched her shoulder.

"That I'm way out of my league." She turned and faced her friends.

Rosalie groaned. "Bella, why'd you say something like that?"

"Come on, what are the chances of us ever really getting together? We're complete opposites." She sighed heavily.

Alice snorted. "That's what you think. Anyway, at least you're friends, that's a start."

"Sure. You can't have too many friends, can you?" Bella said sarcastically, her eyes following him as he made his way back to where they sat, running his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

"Sorry about that." Edward said shyly, sitting down beside her. She offered him what she hoped was a comforting smile. Butterflies fluttered nervously around inside her stomach. It seemed every time she saw his eyes, they were always twinkling, always laughing. She felt comfortable yet shy at the same time around him.

They sat quietly, neither one of them speaking. She gazed at his hands, his fingers long and straight, his nails kept neat and clean. Her eyes traveled the length of his arms up to his torso. His chest was strong but gentle enough to seek comfort.

She bit her lip and willed herself to look away. She looked at his eyes; they were still sparkling, as if relishing a joke only he knew.

He stuck a plait behind her ear then grinned. "We still have that one-on-one to play, remember?" he got up and walked off as someone called for 'next'.

She willed her heart to start beating again. Rosalie and Alice snickered beside her.

She was watching him. Ever so often, he'd glanced at her and catch her eye. He smiled.

She was always watching him.

__

The court was closing. She grabbed her basketball and looked around. Alice and Rosalie and disappeared with Jasper and Emmett.

As usual.

Edward was at the other end of the court, putting his sweatpants on.

She wondered if she should tell him that she was leaving. _He's just a friend, remember._

She decided not to. She turned and was going through the gate just as he called her name. She stopped, turning towards him.

He pulled his shirt on and strode toward her. He was not more than 5 feet away when they turned the lights out. She jumped. The moon offered some light. It cast a soft moonbeam on where she stood, enough light to see her as she played with the ball nervously in her hands.

"Heading home?" he asked as he fell into step beside her.

"Yeah. I figured I'd get a head start if I want to get over that hill. My friends ditched me." She grinned as she walked. He stopped her then.

"Are you crazy? Over that hill? At night?" He asked incredulously.

"Why not take a taxi?" he asked as they went through the last court gate.

"Eh. It's not such a big deal. I can't be bothered."

"OK then, fine. Then you won't mind if I walked home with you. My friends ditched me too."

"Home?" she gulped. "To Blue Street? It's a pretty long walk."

"I know. It's just to make sure you get home safe. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to walk up by yourself?" he smiled again. She shrugged and he laughed.

"I won't hurt you."

J_ust a friend, remember?_

They walked in silence. She was praying that the night would soon be over. Yet, she wanted it to never end.

" How was your match?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"OK, I guess. I haven't played ball in ages, so I may be a bit rusty, just not too rusty." He said, his voice cool and steady.

_You see, he's fine. He's just walking a friend home. Just relax and everything will be all right. _She muttered to herself.

She took a deep breath, belly breaths as her Rose called them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly strong hands were around her waist. She jerked her eyes open. He had his hands around her, his eyes boring into hers.

"You OK?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away. Her body was tingling where he had touched her.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to pass out or something. I figured I'd save you the fall." He said, genuinely concerned.

"You?" she whispered.

"Is there anyone else around to catch you if you fell?" His eyes were twinkling again. "What happened?"

"I wasn't going to pass out, well not now anyway. I was doing breathing exercises." She sighed, tucking a plait behind her ear.

"Why? Asthma attack?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders. There was that tingle again.

"No. Comfort exercises." She replied softly.

He seemed confused.

"I do them when I'm feeling nervous." She said, covering her face.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" he asked softly, taking her hands from her face.

"For some strange reason, every time I hang around you, I get butterflies in my stomach!" she blurted out, suddenly looking embarrassed.

He stepped closer, lifting her eyes to meet his. He had that lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling again.

"Now why would that happen?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are like chocolate, you can't never have enough.**


End file.
